Left behind
by K. Skarlor
Summary: Darwin begins to have doubts as to his Brother's love for him. When the feeling become too much, Darwin decides to run away from home. Will the Wattersons be able to get Darwin back? Will he come back? Will everything be back to normal?


**DISCLAIMERS:**

 **This fanfiction may contain spoilers for The Amazing World of Gumball. Read at your own risk!**

 **Credit:**

 **K. Skarlor: Main author**

 **P. Skarlor: Co-author/Editor:** **u/9560109/** **  
(Note: We're not related, just friends with similar pseudonyms)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the weird town named "Elmore". The sun was shining with the great smile it always had.

A yellow station wagon pulls up into the driveway outside a small blue suburban house. Nicole steps out of the driver's seat and heads towards the front door. She enters through the front door and puts four bags full of groceries on the floor. "Kids? Can you bring these groceries to the kitchen for mommy?" Nicole asked her two sons who were running towards her in excitement.

"Sure mom!" they replied simultaneously. Both of the kids each grabbed two bags. Despite being the eldest son, Gumball grabbed the two lightest bags, leaving his younger brother with the heavy ones.

Gumball easily got his bags to the kitchen first. meanwhile Darwin was struggling to carry the bags. "Uhh Gumball? Could i get a little help with these? They're kinda heavy" Darwin asked his older brother between strained breaths.

"No way, Dude! I'm not going to take your bags for you just because you don't want to carry them!" Gumball replied while he crossed his arms.

Darwin continued to struggle. When he accidentally tripped, his bags flew in the air and landed right on top of him as he face planted into the ground. One of the plastic bottles filled with milk broke as it slammed back down, drenching Darwin in milk. Darwin quickly stands up and turned around towards Nicole who just witnessed everything.

"I-I'm Sorry, Mrs. Mom." Darwin apologized.

Nicole rushed over to her son and knelt down. "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked, voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine," replied Darwin slightly distantly.

Nicole stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, Darwin. Gumball and i will clean this mess up. You go take a shower and get that milk off you."

"Alright, Mrs. Mom!" Darwin replied as he walked upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

 **Darwin's perspective**

'Ugh, Why did he have to take the lightest? It's not fair. He always makes it easier for himself and harder for me.' The thought about him not thinking about how I feel bothers me. A lot.

'I told him to help me and he didn't. He thought I was being too lazy to bring the bags to the kitchen. What does he even think about me anymore? I should probably talk to him about this.' I came to a conclusion to confront my brother, tell him how I feel.

Darwin exited the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom to get dressed. After clothing himself, he decided to talk to Gumball about what was on his mind. He trudged down the stairs, a feeling of apprehension and determination filled him as he prepared to confront his brother. He found gumball sitting on the couch, cheerily playing some videogames. With a deep sigh, Darwin approached his brother and prepared to speak his mind.

* * *

"Gumball?" Darwin asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, hang on one sec, dude. In the middle of something here," Gumball replied, not taking his eyes off the TV screen filled with pixelated characters and explosions.

"Its… uh.. It's kind of important," Darwin said, hesitantly.

"And so is this. I'm nearly on level 8!" Gumball replied firmly. He still didn't take his gaze off the television.

"Dude… please, this is really important to me," Darwin said, getting a tiny bit angry at his brother now, hurt that his brother seemingly cared more about a video game than his own brother.

"Just gimme a minute, aright Dar?" Gumball responded.

"I… oh alright," replied Darwin softly and somberly. He walked slowly over to the kitchen table and sat down, pondering his relationship with his brother as he waited for dinner to be ready.

About 20 minutes later, Nicole called for Gumball to join them at the table for dinner. As he walked up to the table, Gumball noticed his brother looking pretty glum. "Hey dude… you alright?"

"I'm fine," Darwin replied shortly, not looking up at his brother.

Gumball felt a little uneasy. It seemed his normally happy and upbeat brother was giving him the cold shoulder. "Was.. was there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked, remembering Darwin trying to get his attention from his videogame.

"I said I'm fine," Darwin snapped back, turning his gaze towards his brother with a glare.

"O-okay dude. Didn't mean to pry" Gumball replied slightly sheepishly. _I hope he's alright,_ he thought to himself, looking concerned. As dinner was being served, Gumball continued worrying about his brother, only to snap out of his worried state at the mention of his name

"Gumball?" asked Nicole between bites of food. "How was your day today?"

"Huh?" asked Gumball, picking his head up in attention, ears perking up in curiosity.

"How was your day, sweetie?" repeated Nicole.

Gumball told his mother about his day in great detail. Seemingly forgetting that his brother was upset, It made Darwin feel worse. Darwin just sat gloomily, his head supported by one hand and a fork in the other. He listlessly poked at the food on his place, but hardly ate anything. About midway through dinner, he quietly excused himself, put his plate in the sink, and went upstairs to his room to sulk.

Sitting on the bed in his room, Darwin continued thinking about his brother, and whether or not he really cared about him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a tall blue figure entering the room. It was his mother.

"Darwin? Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Nicole asked concerned. Her ears were pressed flat against her head with worry as she approached her clearly distressed 10 year old son.

"Oh, I'm fine Mrs. Mom!" Darwin replied with a slightly forced smile.

Nicole sat down on the bed next to Darwin. She put an arm around him in comfort. "Are you sure? You hardly ate anything for dinner tonight."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, I'm just not hungry tonight," answered Darwin, his fake smile starting to crumble.

Nicole only tightened her embrace on Darwin. "If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right? I'm your mother. It's my job to look after you."

"I-I'm f-fine." Darwin stuttered with a slight frown. He could feel his eyes water slightly, but he pushed back the tears. "I-I just wasn't hungry tonight is all, " he lied.

Nicole's motherly instinct saw straight through Darwin's lie. She knew something was wrong, but decided not to push the issue too hard. She leaned over and grabbed Darwin, pulling him into a big, warm hug. "Alright sweetie. I'll save some leftovers for you for later."

"A-alright, Mrs. mom." Darwin said softly. "I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight."

"Okay sweetie. Good night."

* * *

 **Credit**

 **K. Skarlor: Main author**

 **P. Skarlor: Co-author/Editor:** **u/9560109/**


End file.
